Ultraschall
Die Ultraschalltechnologie wurde für militärische Zwecke während des ersten Weltkrieges verwendet – bis sie schließlich ein Standardwerkzeug medizinischer Diagnosen wurde, dauerte es. Bis Ende der 1950er Jahre waren Ultraschalluntersuchungen eine sehr aufwendige Prozedur, da die zu untersuchende Person von Wasser umgeben sein musste. Dies änderte sich erst mit der Erfindung eines Ultraschallgeräts, dessen Schallkopf direkt auf den Körper aufgesetzt werden kann. Zu Beginn der medizinischen Verwendung des Ultraschalls waren Ärzt_innen auf die Hilfe von Physiker_innen angewiesen, sowohl beim Bedienen der Geräte als auch bei der Interpretation der Bilder. Frühe Ultraschallgeräte produzierten keine Ultraschallbilder, wie wir sie heute kennen, sondern zeigten eindimensionale Grafiken. Erst später wurde die bis heute verwendete 2D-Schnittbildform eingeführt. Auch die Darstellung in Echtzeit (Live-3D-Ultraschall/4D-Ultraschall) ist ein neueres Phänomen. Unter diesen Bedingungen wurden Ultraschalltechnologien in der Gynäkologie zunächst eher in akademischen Kontexten als in der Diagnostik verwendet. Seit den 1980er Jahren ist die Sonografie eine Standardtechnik in der Gynäkologie, mit der das Innere des Körpers von Schwangeren sichtbar gemacht wird (vgl. Heimerl 2013: 7ff.). Mithilfe der Ultraschalltechnologie kann nicht nur eine Schwangerschaft festgestellt werden, sie ist auch ein zentrales Instrument der „Beobachtung der kindlichen Entwicklung“ (ebd.: 8). Der Ultraschall durchdringt das ‚Hindernis‘ des Körpers der Frau und macht das Innere – den Fötus – sichtbar. Dadurch separiert er, so eine feministisch-kulturwissenschaftliche Argumentation, das Ungeborene vom Körper der werdenden Mutter und trägt damit zur Konzeption des Kindes als „unabhängiges Individuum“ und „Person bzw. ... Rechtssubjekt“ (Heimerl 2013: 19) bei. (Medizinisches) Ziel ist hierbei vor allem, Risiken und eine ‚unnormale‘ Entwicklung des Fötus (z.B. Behinderungen) frühzeitig zu erkennen. Auch wird die Sonografie zur Geschlechtszuordnung des Ungeborenen eingesetzt (vgl. Stocker/Evens 1977). Dass Ultraschalluntersuchungen in der Schwangerschaftsvorsorge institutionalisiert sind, unterstreicht ihre Relevanz. Neben seiner Bedeutung hinsichtlich der medizinischen Diagnostik gilt der Ultraschall für viele Paare auch als ‚Beweis‘ für die Realität der Schwangerschaft: „seeing the baby during the ultrasound provided real evidence of the existence of the baby“ (Draper 2002: 780). Auch wird das „Bildmaterial ... für das Paar als erstes Bild von ihrem Baby relevant“ (Foltys 2008: 134). Bei dem Ultraschallbild handelt es sich um ein „abstraktes ‚technisches‘ Bild“ bestehend aus „grauen Bildpunkten“ (Heimerl 2013: 15), welches die Basis für die Imagination des Kindes durch das Paar darstellt. Eine mögliche Erklärung der Bedeutsamkeit der Sonografie (vor allem für die werdenden Eltern) liegt in der Bedeutung, die dem Sehsinn in westlichen Gesellschaften zugeschrieben wird: Sehen wird als übergeordneter Sinn betrachtet (vgl. Roberts 2012: 6; Draper 2002: 775). Das Sehen ist eng mit der positivistischen Wissenschaftslogik verknüpft – der „uncritical faith in human optics“ ersetzte, so argumentiert Roberts (2012: 6), im Lauf der Geschichte den „faith in god“ – was man sieht, gilt als real. Dem Sehen wird eine Beweiskraft im Sinne einer Abbildung der Realität zugesprochen: „Vision both observes and constructs our social world and therefore incorporates elements of both seeing and knowing“ (Draper 2002: 775; Hervorh. i. Orig.). Durch diese Interpretation der Sonografie verleihen die Akteur_innen ihr ihre Relevanz, was sich in der Konzeption des Ultraschallbildes als das ‚erste Bild‘ des noch ungeborenen Kindes zeigt: Dies ist nur durch die Annahme möglich, das Sonogramm sei eine genaue, ‚objektive‘ Abbildung – gewissermaßen ein Foto – des Fötus. Literatur Draper, J. (2002). 'It was a real good show': the ultrasound scan, fathers and the power of visual knowledge. Sociology of Health & Illness, 24(6), 771–795. Verfügbar unter: http://onlinelibrary.wiley.com/doi/10.1111/1467-9566.00318/epdf 27.08.2016. Foltys, J. (2008). Geburt als körperliches und mediales Ereignis. In C. Wulf, B. Althans, J. Foltys, M. Fuchs, S. Klasen, J. Lamprecht & D. Tegethoff (Hrsg.), Geburt in Familie, Klinik und Medien: Eine qualitative Untersuchung ''(S. 127-143). Opladen: B. Budrich. Heimerl, B. (2013). ''Die Ultraschallsprechstunde: Eine Ethnografie pränataldiagnostischer Situationen. Bielefeld: Transcript. Roberts, J. (2012). The Visualised Foetus: A Cultural and Political Analysis of Ultrasound Imagery. Farnham: Ashgate. Stocker, J. & Evens, L. (1977). Fetal Sex Determination by Ultrasound. Obstetrics & Gynecology, 50(4), 462-466.